who will be my montague now, to this broken capulet
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: "He really couldn't take this anymore, his anxiety levels rising before he could stop them. Stiles realized his hands were starting to shake, he had dropped his pencil a few times already, and he was already starting to have trouble breathing." Stiles / Lydia - Friendship. Established Derek / Stiles.


**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf**

"Dude," Scott poked him in the shoulder a few times after Ms. Blake had walked in the classroom.

Stiles turned around to look at him, "What?" He was slightly annoyed seeing as he was actually trying to pay attention for once. The Darach hadn't tried to kill anyone lately and the alpha pack was suspiciously quiet, which gave time for Stiles to actually try and attempt school for once.

"Ms. Blake smells funny," he said as his nose twitched cutely. Stiles had to stop himself from "aww-ing."

"Smells funny how?"

"Like she stayed in Derek's bed all weekend and I think she's wearing one of his Henley's under her jacket."

Stiles stared at Scott before turning his head and looking at their literature teacher closely, and sure enough, she was wearing one of Derek's shirts. Derek, Stiles' boyfriend. As in, why the fuck was she wearing his boyfriend's shirt?

He looked back at Scott, pretending like it didn't matter to him. "Maybe Derek can actually find someone after all," then he turned back around in his seat and pretended to be paying attention when really he was trying not to have a panic attack.

The only person he who had ever liked him back at screwed him over. With his literature teacher. He knew Ms. Blake was gorgeous, he thought anyone he didn't think so was an idiot. Even Danny found her pretty! He also knew that he hadn't had sex with Derek yet, and he was ready, but at the same time he wasn't. Derek had told him it was okay and he'd wait for him but apparently he couldn't since he was going around fucking his teachers.

He breathed in as even as he could, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind since he really, really didn't want to have a panic attack in class. People already made fun of him enough, and as much as he normally didn't care, Stiles knew he would hate it if people made jokes about him because of an anxiety disorder he had. So he just sat there with his hands balled, fighting back tears as he only half listened to what Ms. Blake was trying to teach them.

* * *

Lydia looked over at Stiles, watching him subtly as he had his inner freak out. She was the only one who knew Derek and Stiles were a couple, he'd confided in her after realizing he wasn't going to be able to tell Scott. She had overheard the boys talking and knew from the conversation they had that Stiles would be really upset. Only a few days prior he had admitted to her that he was really falling in love with the alpha, and then he finds out this? Lydia wanted to claw both the adult's eyes out, and she never kept anything but a level head (unless dealing with dead bodies, which she couldn't be blamed for).

She let out a soft sigh, also pretending to pay attention since she had already done all the readings required for their class this week. All she could do now was lend her friend moral support, which she was going to do. Stiles needed her and even though she had never given him a second glance before, she would now. He'd helped her a lot since she found out about the whole werewolves thing. Lydia had a special place in her heart for the boy who once loved her. No one had ever held that place before Stiles and that wouldn't change anytime soon.

Lydia grabbed her pencil and sketched quietly, thinking of ways she could ruin her teacher's reputation for doing this to her closest guy friend, though it didn't seem like she'd have the chance as she looked over at Stiles again, noticing this was the third time he'd looked at the clock in the past thirty minutes. She gave him another ten before he snapped and ran out of class.

It didn't even last that long as Stiles, once again, looked up at the clock and realized he still had an hour left of class. He really couldn't take this anymore, his anxiety levels rising before he could stop them. Stiles realized his hands were starting to shake, he had dropped his pencil a few times already, and he was already starting to have trouble breathing. He had to get out of the classroom before things got worse. So as quickly as he could he stood up from his seat and rushed out of the classroom, the door banging against the wall loudly and Ms. Blake yelling after him.

Strawberry-blonde hair moved wildly as Lydia got up to follow him, knowing exactly what was wrong as she had noticed him having trouble breathing.

"Ms. Martin, where are you going, now?" she was interrupted in her escape as Ms. Blake asked her a simple question.

Lydia glared at her literature teacher, stopping just short of leaving the classroom as she grabbed the door frame. She really didn't have time for this but Ms. Blake was adamant in having her answer.

"If it isn't obvious, I'm going to help my friend, who is at the moment, panicking because you fucked his boyfriend," it was rude and Lydia knew she'd get detention for saying what she just said but at the moment she really couldn't have cared less.

She rushed out, leaving shocked students and a very stunned, unhappy literature teacher.

* * *

Stiles had rushed to the boy's locker room, leaning against the cold lockers as he tried to calm himself down. It had been months since he'd last had a panic attack and he could normally get himself calm enough to stop it but this time his normal techniques just weren't cutting it. For once he was actually scared he wouldn't be able to stop it and his friends would find him dead because he couldn't breathe, which then made it even harder for him to breathe as it added something else for him to freak about. And he knew that he shouldn't keep thinking about it but it was just impossible to stop his thoughts.

He pushed his head in between his legs, gripping his hair tightly and pulling, trying to push his emotions and thoughts to the back of his mind but he was having a hard time doing so. Stiles couldn't stop thinking about Derek and Ms. Blake together, moving in time with each other, laughing and smiling as they fucked. He knew the werewolf would eventually get tired of him, that he'd be left behind as the man walked away from him but he didn't think Derek was the kind of guy to go behind his significant others back and screw their literature teacher. Apparently he was wrong.

When Lydia found him he was gasping for breath, strands of his hair pulled out and clutched in his hands as he tried to get his breathing under control, to no avail though. She rushed to him and fell to her knees, touching his shoulders lightly as she tried to steady her own breathing, attempting to calm herself down so she could do the same for him.

"It's okay, Stiles. You're going to be fine. Just listen to me breathe and follow along. I know you can," she said softly, evening out her breaths as she tried to get him to calm down.

Stiles tried to slow his breathing down, being able to only for a few moments before it picked right back up again. He just couldn't stop thinking about Derek and Ms. Blake. He could hear Lydia, knew she was trying to help but the images of those two together were just haunting him.

Lydia realized this wasn't working so she slipped around to his side, moving to get her body just the right amount behind his before placing a gentle hand on his chest, her own pressed against his back. She took deep, even breaths, noticing how his body mimicked her own motions.

Slowly Stiles started to calm down leaning back and laying his head on her shoulder, chest heaving as he finally was able to get enough air to his aching lungs. Lydia shushed him quietly, petting his chest gently as she murmured "It's okay, you're fine now," over and over again in his ear. It seemed to make him calm enough to where he could just let his emotions out without another panic attack hitting.

He hid his face in her neck, rubbing his nose against the soft skin as he sobbed. His tears were thick and landed on her skin heavily, running down the strap of her shirt where it met her skin and down onto her chest. It broke her to see the normally happy teen so upset. She'd only ever seem him unhappy once before, when he had watched her and Jackson get back together. And Lydia knows he's been in a bad place before, she just never felt the need to notice until now, and looking back at all those times she realizes how shallow she was. This boy would have always been there for her, he was even when she didn't want him to be, and she needed to be there for him now.

Lydia held him tightly in her arms, laying her cheek on his tousled hair as he got all his emotions out. She kept up the gently petting motion on his chest, attempting to settle the shaking sobs running through his body but she knew it was useless. So Lydia just held him. She tried to comfort and hold him because for now on she was going to be there for Stiles. Not out of any obligation for him being there for her before but because she really wanted to.

She laid a soft kiss to his hairline, murmuring in his ear, "No matter what anyone tells you, you look beautiful even when you cry."

The moment she felt a small smile against her neck she counted it as a win. And she knew it would take a long time before Stiles was going to be able to get over this but she would be there for him, no matter what because this boy deserved everything she could offer.

* * *

**So I've been meaning to something that went along the lines of this since the episode where Derek and Jennifer have sex. I just never got around to it since I'd been with my dad at the time and then had to start school when I came home. ** **I know that sometimes what Lydia did to help Stiles breathe works so I used that here.** **I'm also contemplating whether I should write a sequel to this. I think it seems pretty good on it's own but maybe one day.** **The title is from the song Toy Soldiers by Marianas Trench. ** **And I hope you liked it.**


End file.
